Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile device comprising a multi-band antenna structure.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, handheld devices, for example, portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices, have become more common. To satisfy the demand of users, handheld devices usually can perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
A mobile phone usually has a limited amount of inner space. However, more and more antennas should be arranged in the mobile phone to operate in different bands. The number of electronic components other than the antennas, in the mobile phone, has not been reduced. Accordingly, each antenna is close to the electronic components, negatively affecting the antenna efficiency and bandwidths thereof.